


What Are You Doing?

by elderwitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set before and during the first season.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Set before and during the first season.

**Waiting**

Waiting for spirits to show, silver to cool into bullets, wounds to heal. For Sam or Dad to come to his senses and…not apologize 'cause that won't happen, but maybe compromise. Not likely either. Waiting for something to make sense.

 **Wanting**

Wanting this to last forever. To call Dean and share, but the gulf is routine now. To not fumble the ring when I ask. Wanting both worlds on my terms and knowing it will never happen.

 **Watching**

Sammy's smile is bright and wide and keen as the blade of a great knife. It cuts deep and doesn't hurt - but then it does. I haven't seen it in so long and now I realize - he had to leave us to find it again.

 **Willing**

Willing to slip away and ignore Dean's increasingly anxious voicemails. To do what it takes to break Sam away from false security. They'll only be safe together.


End file.
